Breakfast
by Serpico1986
Summary: The first morning after a tragedy, Robert woke up early in order to make breakfast to his daughters, as they start to move on


**Herevi am with another story on Ramona Series.**

 **Have a great reading time.**

 **Dr. Serpicoo**

* * *

 **BREAKFAST**

Robert Quimby woke up early one morning and went to check on his youngest Daughter, who was sleeping peacefully in her crib. He gently brushed her little tuff of hair before bending over and giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. Roberta Quimby shifted but didn't wake up. Robert smiled and left his room, leaving his bedroom door slightly ajar to hear her just in case she woke up and carry the baby monitor with him. Robert made his way around to check on his other two daughters and saw they too were fast asleep. As he checked on his middle child, Ramona an idea appeared in his mind. He would make pancakes for his girls. The way he used to make for them before they all lost someone very close and important to them. He only hoped it would be able to help them remember their mother, but still be able to move on with their lives.

In silence, he made his way toward the kitchen, in order to gather around the ingredients for the pancakes, when he passed by the living room and spot the flowers and cards from the previous day still there and as Robert started to prepare breakfast, he heard two set of feet walk around and a minute later, his two older girls, Beatrice and Ramona appear behind him, both looking rested but sad, so he walk to them and wrap the two girls in a tight embrace.

''good morning my lovelies, you two sleep well?'' he asked with a smile and the girls just shook their heads absently

''you don´t have to worry about breakfast Daddy, Ramona and I can eat Lucky Charms'' Beatrice said a bit upset

''oh, nonsense, princess, I always want the best for my girls'' he said ''ok, who want pancakes?''

''Pancakes, cool, yummy!'' Ramona exclaimed

''yummy, huh? Can you two help me set the table?'' Robert asked, as he heard Roberta crying from upstairs ''I will be right back'' he said and rushed to his room.

Back to his room, while taking care of the baby, Robert hear the two girls arguing, apparently Ramona had mistaken something and out of habit, placed four plates and mugs instead of three. He felt something in the pit of his stomach and a sudden urge to cry, still, he doesn't want to cry now, when the girls needed him, this way, he cleaned his throat and make his way downstairs again, with Roberta in his arms.

"Girls, why are you arguing?" He asked, placing the baby in her stroller

" Nothing Daddy! " Beezus said, not wanting to worry her father

"I see you two placed a spot to granny Ginny, she will come up later, maybe she liked a bit of pancakes'' Robert smiled ''ok, who want a few yummy pancakes?'' he asked, but seen his daughters were looking at him confuse, he took a deep breath and continue ''girls, come here'' he said pulling up a chair and sitting down ''I know those last few days hasn´t been easy to any of us, but we need to learn to move on, Mommy will always be there watching us, right?'' he asked and the girls nodded.

''okay Daddy!'' Ramona hug him back

''right? Beezus, what you think? We can help each other?''

''yes Daddy!'' the girl agreed and with a sigh of relief, Robert get up and started breakfast.

Truly, the sisters thought, it was the best pancakes they had eat in a while and both Ramona and Beatrice, could agree that their dad were struggling to make things right for the girls. ''are you going to work today Daddy?'' Beatrice asked as Robert finally set down

''nope, just next month I will restart for real as a teacher, but don´t worry, Principal Oslo said my position as a teacher is safe'' Robert explain ''meanwhile, we need to clean this house as soon as possible, Granny is coming over and we know how she hate when we make a mess, so, can you two help me up, to make this house impeccable till she comes up?'' he asked

As the girls agreed and started to discuss with him who could clean what, Robert just keep smiling, as he knew that step by step, they will eventually move on.


End file.
